


Reeces Pieces

by ToMarsAndBeyond3



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Oh Dear, Pain, fyxcjhagbdastydfkjslduzyfjghbjsoyfvgjhbkdcvtghbjnrdgsfxzicukyhjsdfxoiygkahdsf, husdkjafjhebdfajvsdbf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToMarsAndBeyond3/pseuds/ToMarsAndBeyond3
Summary: Reese finds some tapes in the back of the closet.





	Reeces Pieces

“Oz, just-”

“Not now, come on.” Priest’s arms are wrapped around Reese in a hold that someone else would call too _tight_ and _threatening_ and _harassment_. Reese leans into his however, a warmth starting in his chest the longer he is held safe in Osmund’s arms. “I ain’t leavin’ you, it’s just work.”

“You’ll be gone for, god knows how long. That’s, not fair! You can’t take missions out of the bl-”

“I’m takin’ the mission, baby boy.” Osmund’s hold is a little tighter now. Reese hears himself squeak, nodding; he tries his best to ignore the flush in his cheeks. 

“Be home, okay?”

“Oh, I will.” Priest laughs, and an odd growl lurks behind it. It’s nothing _scary_ , no, Reese is less scared of him than most; of course, that was because he’d seen Osmund covered in chocolate syrup once, the largest pout on his face Reese had ever seen. Reese’s face got even hotter at the sound though, so he nodded again. “I’ll be back later, baby, ain’t long.”

No, it wouldn’t be, Reese was sure.

Wasn’t he?

Reese finds his way over to their bed, sitting down and gripping the mattress until his knuckles are white. Dammit to hell, Priest couldn’t just do that, he knew it made Reese all-

No, Reese needed to calm down and breathe. Now was not the time to get all hot and bothered of all things. He just needed to do his job, and oh was there plenty of supply for it. Marzanna had quite the casualty count, and Reese was left to pick up the mess. No one survived her, so there shouldn’t be a need for a doctor, but Reese at least knew how to clean a body.

Which… was that a good skill? It was when you were dating Osmund Priest.

The alone time was how Reese found himself shuffling through old boxes in an attempt to get organized. Osmund wasn’t the most tidy of people when it came to the tedious task of organization (although he was a surprisingly good cook). 

Reese yelped as a box dislodged from a shelf high up, and he had to shield his face from falling tapes and disks. Cuts and scrapes painted his arms in the aftermath of the carnage, but surely it was nothing that couldn’t be fixed. He lowered his arms, wiping some of the droplets of blood that were forming.

Why would Priest have tapes of all things?

It… it couldn’t hurt to look, right? They were just tapes, it’s not like there was a note anywhere warning against watching them; he was sure viewing just one wouldn’t kill him in seven days or some bullshit like that. So he took one in his hands, an older looking tape, one that surely would break in just a few more watches.

That’s not to say anyone had watched it, it was clear no one had. But it was _old_.

The television had a tape player, which was surprising in itself. Reese had found it at a garage sale a few months back, and the look on his face had lit up so that Priest couldn't help but get it. Reese settled against the back of the couch, pulling one of the blankets closer to him.

Static.

Sta- no, no there was something on screen now. It was…

It…

Oh.

___

* _The plaque has the name **PROJECT CAIN** on it._

* _The room is rather empty. It is a standard room for any project; a single, dark grey bed, a series of cubbies in the far wall, and a door. Inside the cubbies are a few books and one cactus plant, each of the four items clearly treasured and coveted. Another book, the last of them, has been taken from its place. It is being held by a teenager sitting on the edge of the bed, lost in a world of dragons and knights and good and evil._

* _The door opens._

* _The teenager’s head snaps up to the door; the book is placed under the covers of the bed._

* _Osmund Priest looks young, the scars on his face much more pronounced without the gift of time to hide them. It is camera footage, probably filming from one of the top corners._

* _He smiles._

* _“Cain.”_

* _The sound of the tape is distorted and grainy, as is the footage itself._

* _“Yes, Mr. Priest?”_

* _“Tests. Get up.”_

* _The teenager looks down where the book has been hidden in the covers. He is a thin boy, collarbones peeking out under his jumpsuit and making it look far too big. He stares for a moment, longer, then up at Osmund._

* _“I’m almost done, Mr. Priest.”_

* _“No, you’re done now.”_

* _Osmund inches closer. The angle of the camera is just able to show the maniac grin forming on his face. The teenager sees it too; he seems to shrink away from Osmund as he approaches._

* _Osmund reaches forward, his fist closing around a handful of the teenager’s hair. The boy gives a yell that sounds like a distorted wave due to the condition of the tapes. The screen flickers, static interrupting the video._

* _One minute passes._

* _Two minutes pass._

* _The screen comes back, showing an image just visible under the static._

* _You see blood._

* _**END OF TAPE.**_

 

___

Reese switches the television off. With a swiftness before unseen, he pulls the tape out of it’s player. There’s a horrible feeling in his stomach, like perhaps he’s going to be sick. He switches the stove on, watching the flames for a moment.

What was that? Were all the tapes like that?

Did Reese even want to know?

He closes his eyes, not even watching as he throws the tape into the fire. He can hear the popping as the plastic starts to melt. Reese doesn’t leave it on for long, no, just long enough for the tape to be unwatchable. He does this with each of them, that sick feeling getting worse with each one. 

Finally, he gets them all back in the box and into the back of the closet. In the front, he re-hangs the suits and scrubs Osmund and him wear.

That looks so much cleaner.

He can’t wait for his boyfriend to come home.


End file.
